Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 12 (Dwellings)
Dwellings is the twelfth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KELLIE builds a disco room for Chats. *CHARLI draws a house. *NATHAN builds a dog house for Kellie's new dog. *CHARLI measures her space, but using his feet instead of a measuring tape, then she measures her arm using her hand, and finally she measures her nose using her pinky. *TIM, Kathleen, Nathan and Kellie build a music house together. *[[Give It A Go|CHARLI sings Give It A Go.]] *KATHLEEN builds a sand castle for a dragon family. *CHARLI builds a bucket castle. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a buzzer family (Kathleen, Charli, Kellie and Nathan), everybody loves bouncing, but Kathleen loves reading and she shows them how fun can be reading. Gallery Kellie_S5_E12.png Charli_S5_E12_1.png Nathan_S5_E12.png Charli_S5_E12_2.png Tim_S5_E12.png Charli_S5_E12_3.png Kathleen_S5_E12.png Charli_S5_E12_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E12.png Songlets ;Word play When you have a job to do, it's good to have a plan that you can follow till you see it through And if you write it down with pen and paper then you know that when the job is done, the job is true Do the plan you drew. When you have a job to do, it's good to have a plan that you can follow till you see it through And when you write it down with pen and paper then you know that when the job is done, the job is true Do the plan you drew. ;Body move #01 Drawing the walls, one and two Do do do do do do do do do do do do Now add the ceiling and floor too Do do do do do do do do do do do do We'll add the roof right on the top And when we're finished, we can stop and then we'll rest. Drawing the windows, one and two Do do do do do do do do do do do do Now add another one over here too Do do do do do do do do do do do do We'll make the windows open wide So the people who live there can see outside and then we'll rest. ;Shapes in space I am making something special, I am making something here With the stamp, stamp, stamp I will create it, something wonderful, something great. I am making something special, I am making something here With the fold, fold, fold I will create it, something wonderful, something great. I am making something special, I am making something here With the cut, cut, cut I will create it, something wonderful, something great. ;Body move #02 How many? How many? How many Charli feet? From here to the other side of the street. How many? How many? How many Charli hands? To measure my arm right up and down. How many? How many? How many Charli pinkies? To measure my nose, one, I thinky. ;Making music Banging in nails, nails, nails, picking a wall, wall, wall Start at the bottom and build it up tall. Banging in nails, making a wall, wall, wall Saw on beams, having a ball, ball, ball So strong and sturdy, built to last A house full of music and song, gonna be a blast. Banging in nails, saw on beams Sanding down, having a ball, ball, ball So strong and sturdy, built to last House full of music and song, gonna be a blast. Banging in nails, putting on paint, paint, paint Saw on beams, sanding down So strong and sturdy, built to last House full of music and song, it's gonna be a blast. ;Body move #03 We can build something from nothing at all To make a big idea, something that starts out small It might be a story, a painting or a song Maybe it's a brand new way to move along So come on, come on, give it all you've got Take it to the top, give it your best shot Put our heads toghether, find a great idea Bounce it up, toss it round, try looking at it upside down Bend it, shake it, soon you will know Something new and wonderful will gro-gro-gro-gro-grow Let's give it a go. We can build something from nothing at all To make a big idea, something that starts out small It might be a story, a painting or a song Maybe it's a brand new way to move along So come on, come on, give it all you've got Take it to the top, give it your best shot Put our heads toghether, find a great idea Bounce it up, toss it round, try looking at it upside down Bend it, shake it, soon you will know Something new and wonderful will gro-gro-gro-gro-grow Let's give it a go. ;Puzzles and patterns Building a castle in the sand, a castle made for three The most beautiful place in all the land surrounded by the sea That's where I wanna be, a castle in the sand, a castle in the sand. Building a castle in the sand, a castle made for three The most beautiful place in all the land surrounded by the sea That's where I wanna be, a castle in the sand, a castle in the sand. Building a castle in the sand, a castle made for three The most beautiful place in all the land surrounded by the sea That's where I wanna be, a castle in the sand, a castle in the sand. ;Body move #04 I've got lots of buckets, no sand at all But I can make a bucket castle and make it tall. I've got lots of buckets, no sand at all But I can make a bucket castle and make it tall. ;Sharing stories Bounce it up, bounce it down, we love to bounce around We're the bouncing Buzzles, that's what we are. Read a book, read a book, I love to read a book I'm a reading Buzzle, that's what I am. Read a book, read a book, we love to read a book We're the reading Buzzles, that's what you see So grab a great book and let your mind run free. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about buildings Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about rooms Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about disco music Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about drawing Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about kennels Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about measuring Category:Ep about steps Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about arms Category:Ep about noses Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about cubby houses Category:Ep about walls Category:Ep about hammers & hammering Category:Ep about sawing Category:Ep about sanding Category:Ep about ideas Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about buckets Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about bouncing Category:Ep about trampolines Category:Ep about reading Category:Ep about books